The invention relates to a rear differential gear lock controller of a vehicle.
A rear differential gear lock controller which allows a rear differential gear to be locked by a differential gear lock switch at speeds less than a set vehicle speed and prohibits the rear differential gear from being locked at speeds greater than or equal to the set vehicle speed is known. Once the rear differential gear has been locked, the rear differential gear remains locked unless the driver unlocks the rear differential gear by the operation of the differential gear lock switch.
As described above, the conventional rear differential gear lock controller leaves the rear differential locked if the rear differential gear has once been locked and if the driver has forgotten to unlock it by the differential gear lock switch thereafter. If the vehicle continues running with the rear differential gear locked, under-steering occurs when making a turn, thus imposing the problem of reducing the driving stability.